Big Changes, Big Danger, Four Little Girls
by Millie Starr
Summary: (this is my first Hp Fanfic) Four girls from canada get transfered to Hogwarts. Many wacky and scary, sweet and heart stopping events happen (Please R&R)
1. Prologue

~* Authors note*~ Sorry this chapter is a bit long..and kinda slow, but it is just a prologue so give it chance. It revolves around four students from Canada, who will eventually transfer to Hogwarts. It has been done quite a bit, but there is a lot of twist and turns, and a bit of comedy. Stay tooned please and also R&R that will be very welcomed. If you have any ideas you would like to share, go right ahead.  
  
Prologue  
  
A group of three girls walked up the stony stairs to a large cement clearing which was next to a 7 story high building. In the middle there was a girl with dark red hair; almost crimson; which was short and spiked with long black bangs in the front, she had dark blue eyes on a pale face. She was of mediocre height, and about 16 years of age and was obviously a punk. On her right, there was a preppy looking girl, with curly shoulder length hair, that was a light blonde. She was a bit shorter then the red head, and had sparkling blue eyes and fair skin. On the left of the red head was a girl that was a tiny bit shorter then the two others, and had olive toned skin with dark brown eyes. Her hair was at chin level, and was black; like the night's sky; she had a look of athleticism. " OMG! There is so many hot guys downtown! And the shopping was great, don't you think Livy and Chrissy?" said the preppy girl, taking in her surroundings, mostly looking at the guys skateboarding in the distance, as she carried a few large shopping bags. The red head rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ash how many times do I have to tell you, we-aren't-just-interested-in-guys-and-shopping. We have lives that consist of other things." " Olivia is right Ashlee, I mean c'mon there is sports, and there is your friends. Like me, Ginny and Olivia, now what would you prefer?" laughed the athlete. ".oh c'mon you guys.I mean hello! Look at how great they are! I mean I'll never put a dick before a chick, but still I love them all to death. And that is FINAL." The blonde replied, it was then that Chrissy broke down laughing, while Olivia just shook her head and chuckled. "Ash, I think you have some issues, and Christa I'm still debating if you have any." " Livy! Its not Christa, its Chrissy!" After that the group debated over what sounded better, and many other things until they reached the doors to the building and they slide open, as the trio walked through still bickering, The doors that were labeled with "Library" on them in bold white letters slide silently shut.  
  
" I can't believe your bringing that up Ashlee, I mean that happened when were in grade five!" said Christa.  
" And I can't believe you two are still fighting over this!! How about you both just shut up!" commented Olivia.  
"Hey!! That's not ni-" countered an upset Ashlee but who was quickly cut off by a loud Shhh! From a clearly angry librarian. Ashlee flicked her head back swiftly and gave the librarian a nasty look. " I remember now why I hate libraries so much. The creepy old ladies that run them are so hissy fissy." Ashlee whispered to her three friends, as Olivia sighed heavily and rolled her eyes once again, and Christa had to try hard to contain her giggles. The punk decided to just keep walking on, and the other two followed giggling silently. They took a right turn through tall shelves that contained hundreds of books that were labeled under the section of "Sciences", and then a left through the shelves labeled " Music" then continued straight past "Art" and turned right to reach their destination "Fantasy". Looking in all directions they found a pale girl with cherry red hair sitting against the bookshelves with a book glued in her hands.  
" Gin, are you there?" asked Ashlee, who was bombarded with shhhhh's and be quiet's.  
" Gini? GINI?! God dammit Gini, are you friggin there?!" yelled Olivia at her as she lunged for the book in Gini's hands and pried it away.  
  
" No!! Give it back to me; please I need that I have 20 chapters to read. c'mon please!!! Give it now!" Gini said as she jumped up to try to grab it from Olivia who was about 2 heads taller then her.  
"Now Gini are you going to knock out of you "reading book" phase, or am I going to have to smack some sense into you."threatened Livy.  
" Olivia, I am sick and tried of your crap, now give me the book now or else" glared Gini at the giant who looked down upon her, and started to laugh hysterically.  
"Or else what? Is the big Gini gonna hurt wittle ol' me?" said Olivia in a very baby voice.  
"Maybe.Maybe not" the short one said as she swiftly pulled out her long rowan wand and sparks flew. At that same time, a clearly pissed librarian came and grabbed Olivia and Gini both by the ears and pulled them out, not even noticing the strange wand, leaving Chrissy and Ashlee behind laughing their heads off at the two's predicament.  
Once outside the librarian looked at them sternly and nastily too. " YOU ARE NEVER EVER ALOUD IN THIS LIBRARY AGAIN!! YOU CAUSE TROUBLE EVERY SINGLE SUMMER!! WHY CAN"T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR FRIENDS!!" Gini's stoofd there at a lost for words, with her mouth gapping widely open. As Olivia had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop from howling with laughter, she was also slightly worried that her ribs would burst from trying to contain the laughter, her eyes were even watering.  
At that very same time inside the library, Chrissy and Ashlee were running down the hallways knocking books off the shelves and laughing the whole time. They knocked books in all directions; on peoples head, all over the floor, everywhere. Running out doors, to where the incident between misses-enraged-librarian and their two friends. The librarian looked at them and smiled " See you should be more like these two little angels," she said as she walked past Christa and Ashlee. The two smiled widely, with an obvious touch of evil. When the librarian put one foot through the door, the two ran for it, trying to get as far as they could from the library. Gini and Olivia just looked at them and shook their heads wondering what they did. At that very moment, a triple enraged librarian stormed about, screaming at the top of her lungs numerous curses along with some "where are they?!" or "I'll kill them!!". Right away the two knew it was time to walk away slowly, for they feared the librarian may freak at them..again. And so the day went on with the girls running wild all over town from their chaser, circling back to Olivia's house for the night.  
  
~*Another authors note*~ Once again I say I'm sorry for it being so long.I really need to work on my stories and what not.heh heh anyways I hope you enjoyed it, If you want me to continue please please please R&R!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
After they finally reached Olivia's home, they ran upstairs to her room and Christa grabbed a bottle of Pepsi off the kitchen counter and ran to join the others. As she entered the room she saw Gini plopped on the bed, Ashlee sitting in the comfortable black beanbag and Olivia sitting on the windowsill sit. Chrissy decided to pull up the red beanbag next. She put the bottle of pop up to her dry lips and started to drink. At that moment Olivia did an impression of the crazy librarian and Ashlee started to giggle and Christa spit all her pop over the floor. Instead of joining in on the laughter Gini just lied on the bed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Hey Gin what's the matter?" asked Olivia as she turned her head to look at Gini wondering why she wasn't laughing along with them. "Oh.I'm just only banned from the library for LIFE! It's the only library my only life.my only life is the LIBRARY, and READING. And now things are all ruined." "Seriously Gini! Your life does not revolve around books!" yelled Christa and Ashlee. "Yes it does! Without them I wouldn't be the same!" The night went on like that back and forth between them all, ending only by sleep. The summer passed by like all summers. Them spending almost every day with each other, if they weren't you would easily be able to find them. Ashlee would be checking out guys, Christa honing her skills at sports, Olivia in her room blasting some loud music, and Gini locked away reading books over again for she can't go to the library. For them the summer went by almost went by with no major events, until on stormy night in late July, their lives were changed forever. " Ashlee, sweety, we just wanted to talk to you about something.something very important. Me and your father have came to an conclusion that we are going to move." Said her mother calmly hoping her child wouldn't go into a fit of yells. " Oh where are we moving? To that really nice house on Mustang Road you guys were checking out or the one on Palomino Street?" "No no no pumpkin, We're moving to London England. Isn't that just great?" corrected her father with a wide smile on his face. Ashlee just stood their dumbfounded blinking two times faster and more then she should be. Her mouth was hanging open and eyes wide. She took a large breath and gulped, shaking her head. " You have got to be kidding right? I mean England is miles away, we can't be seriously moving there. Think about your jobs, my friends, my school! I don't think we will be able to find a school for.well you know special people like us." "Actually sweetie, there is a very fine school there that I'm sure you will love, and we already have jobs there at the Ministry of Magic and you'll make new friends. You were always such a sociable person. " "But.but..But mom.dad.we can't!" "Now sweet-" they were quickly interrupted with a no and many more shouts, until they sent her to her room. At all of her friends' houses the same thing was happening. Each one of them found out that their parents had betrayed them, by planning this treacherous move away from home. Which they disgusted more then anything else in the world.even that boy at school that wouldn't leave them alone and they hated him pretty badly. It was hard for the group to talk to each other without feeling sad or even start to cry. They quickly decided that this need to be brought to attention, so they decided to plan a meeting at Ashlee's house since her parents weren't going to be home. Once they arrived at her house they didn't even bother to knock on the door, they just entered, ripped their shoes off, leaving them in front of the door. They then walked upstairs to her room, slammed that door open and walked in quietly shutting the door. They found Ashlee looking into the mirror putting on makeup sitting on her fluff fluff chair, as Christa calls it. Olivia, Gini and Christa all sat on her bed. " Ummmm well the reason why I invited you guys here was that I needed to tell you all something, something very very important." Ashlee said not even turning from the mirror to look at them. "Me too." The others said all to quickly at the same time. "Well.I'll go first then. I'm.. moving. I'm moving to England. London, England." Replied Ash slowly, trying to hold in her tears. The others just sat their dumbfounded and shook their heads. " Are you serious? ".That is just too weird. I mean I'm moving to England too!" "I'm going there also!" " Oh.oh my, this is, this is just to great. I was so sad that I would have to leave you guys. I would really hate to do that; since I love you guys all tooo much. Well as a friend ya know." They all nodded their heads, and smiled. Ashlee turned around and jumped off her chair running over to them, jumping on the bed to hug them. As she knocked them all over. Fits of laughter ruled the house all night long.  
  
~* Authors Note*~ I'm trying to update these stories as fast as I can. My interenet isn't working all that well so it's a bit of a problem. And not a lot happens to this chapter, but in the next on things will. SO just bear with me. 


End file.
